The Christmas Gift
by lalalaura09
Summary: ONE SHOT! ziva is missing her necklace will she get it for christmas? set in season 7 christmas time first fan fic!


The team was leaving the house of the guy they just busted for insider trading. As they were packing up the gear, Gibbs finished putting the guy in the car.

"Guess he wanted to get that Bentley for Christmas" Gibbs said leaving the house

"Bentley?"

"It's a car zee-vah" tony answered for Gibbs.

"Of course it is and is it a guy car or a girl car?" she asked remembering Tony's theories of types of cars.

"It's a- one second zee." His phone started ringing and Ziva walked to the car. "DiNozzo. Uh-huh, ok. So can I come now...alright thanks"

He walked to catch up to the team. "Hey Ziva do you mind riding with Gibbs and McGee I have to go somewhere." They had taken two cars to the scene.

"What do you have to do?"

"Doctors appointment"

"Liar. Does it have anything to do with that phone call?"

"Yeah. It was my doctor"

"You are a liar, but if you want to lie to your partner go right ahead."

"Great. Thanks zee you're the best"

"Whatever" she started walking to the other car "thanks zee you're the best" she said mocking tony "slide over McGee, I am riding in here"

"Can I ask why you're not riding with tony?"

"He said he has a doctor's appointment but I smell fish."

"Fishy. Smell something fishy"

"Oh, yes that too"

**(Jewelry store)**

"Hi I got a call my order was in"

"Name"

"Anthony DiNozzo" she typed it in the computer.

"Ah here we are. Be right back." She went in to the back room and a minute later came back out with a small box. She opened it to make sure it was the correct order then handed it to tony.

"Thanks"

"Is that for your girlfriend?"

"I wish she was, but no were just friends"

"Have a merry Christmas sir"

"You too"

**(Squad room)**

"Where have you been tony?"

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Out there"

"Tony!"

"I told you the doctors."

"Is this the same doctor you saw two years ago?"

"No its not. I'm not lying."

"I did not accuse you."

"You were going to. Let it go Ziva"

She paused for a moment "fine. Besides I have far more important things to do than sit here and argue about something you clearly do not want me to know."

"Thank you"

"But I will find out"

With a huff he turned to his paperwork. He hated paper work.

About two hours later Ziva and McGee went to get dinner, tony would have gone but he just wanted to get this paperwork done, plus it gave him an opportunity to put his plan in motion.

When Ziva and McGee came back tony was gone. McGee went to his desk to finish up his paper work only to see a card on his desk.

With _Merry Christmas Probie! _Written on the front and when he opened the card it made loud dog barks followed by jingle bells with a team picture someone took on a case from back when Kate was on the team. _From tony_.

"Wow, this is nice. I remember this day." McGee said laughing at the memory.

"What is nice McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Tony he got me a card and an old picture with Kate"

"Oh that was nice of him" she glanced around her desk quickly _nothing, oh well did you actually expect something._

She and McGee worked in silence the rest of the night.

"Night Ziva. Happy Hanukah."

"Thank you McGee. Merry Christmas"

She opened her backpack to get her keys when she saw sitting in there a small blue box and a card in a white envelope.

On the front of the envelope it said _thought I forget my favorite ninja?_

She pulled the card out.

_Ziva, I know this year hasn't been easy for either of us but I still consider you one of my best friends. Happy Hanukah – tony_

She opened the box only to see a gold Star of David necklace in it.

"Oh my." She pulled the necklace out to examine it "it's gorgeous" she whispered.

**(Tony apartment)**

Tony tivo-ed an Ohio state basketball game and decided to watch it while eating a pizza from his favorite pizza place.

"Oh come on what are you doing buckeyes! The basket is that way!" he took a giant bite of his pizza.

"You do know they cannot hear you though the TV right, tony?"

"Viva? Vat var voo mooing mear?"

"Chew, tony" he chewed his food quickly.

"Ziva what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the gift."

"So you picked the lock?"

"Yes, I knocked but I guess you didn't hear it"

"Oh well you're welcome."

"You should not have tony. After what I did to you-"

"You have done nothing to me Ziva, we have gone through this many times, and the past is the past. We can't change it"

"You are right." She pulled the box out of her pocket "and you have excellent taste, the necklace is gorgeous."

"Thank you but you know I just had to pick out a necklace that was pretty enough to match the person wearing it."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Well yeah didn't think that was a secret"

"Well you are pretty handsome yourself"

"Oh yeah" he said deeply moving closer to her.

"yes." At this point they were less than an inch apart.

Her words flashed threw his head

_Be a man tony! Oh come on DiNozzo just kiss her already!!_

_Just do it Ziva!!_

They moved in their lips brushed *ring*

Tony looked at the caller id _great it's Mc-I-have-crappy-timing_

"McGee this better be the most important phone call of your whole damn life"

"Boss needs you to come in"

_Ugh not now anytime but now! "_Why?"

"I don't know he called me in too."

"What about Ziva?"

"I don't know, you can call her if you want"

"Alright I'm on my way" he hung up the phone "I have to go"

"Alright" not looking him in the eye.

He started out the door. "Tony?" she said softly

"Yeah Ziva?"

"A moment ago I was just wondering, did you just… just try to kiss me"

"I don't know. Did you try to kiss me?"He walked up to her.

"I think so." She said softly into his chest.

"I think I did too"

"So what now?"

"Well we never actually finished that, you know it kind of reminds me of this movie-"

"Shut up and kiss me DiNozzo"

"Yes ma'am"

She glared at him

"Yes my ninja?"

"Better"

Four years of tension came out in that kiss. They got swept away in the moment, it was like time stop and it was just them.

Unfortunately for tony, time didn't stop and Gibbs was pissed that tony still wasn't there. It had been an hour.

Tony's phone rang "DiNozzo" said slightly out of breath trying to hold back a moan that was about to escape. Ziva was still putting kisses down his neck.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Uhh"

"Stop playing ass grab with Ziva and both of you get your asses in here now"

"How did you-"

"Know Ziva was with you"

"Yeah"

"McGee tracked your phones" he hung up.

"Boss knows"

"How did he find out?"

"Mcdeadman"

**(Squad room)**

"Finally where have you two been doing Gibbs is pissed!"

"None of your mcbusiness mcdeadman."

"What are you talking about?"

"You tracked our phones, yes?" she gritted out.

"Yeah but uhh"

"David, DiNozzo, with me"

_Oh thank god! _McGee thought they would actually kill him.

"Well at least I got to kiss you before I die" he whispered to her as they walked to meet Gibbs

"I do not think he will kill us, he has no easy way to get rid of our bodies"

"True we are in a secure place it would be hard to get us out"

They stood behind Gibbs as they got in the elevator.

He flipped the switch. "Ok what happened?"

"Well I uhh we-"

"Fell asleep" Ziva saved him. "I went over to hang out and we watched a movie and fell asleep"

He looked a Ziva then back at tony

_Slightly swollen lips, messy hair. Nah this was no movie night rule twelve has been shattered._

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

They stayed quiet

"No I'm not an idiot, and I know you two did more than just watch a movie."

"We….kissed" tony forced out

_Here it comes. World's hardest head slap!_

"You two kissed?"

"Yes we did Gibbs" she said

They both felt a smack to the back of the head.

"What happens if it doesn't work out? I don't want to have to make that choice, again."

"It will work out boss"

"How do you know?"

"We have already been through so much what more could we possible go through."

"And what happens in the field? Can either one of you honestly say that if the other was in danger you would be able to make a rational decision?"

They both stayed silent.

"That's what I thought. This ends now."

Tony and ziva's eyes locked. Neither wanted this to end, it had already taken this long to get started.

"Understood?"

"Yes boss" he said not trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Yes Gibbs" she said with no emotion her hand clasping her Star of David.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing._ Gibbs thought as the elevator opened up on the squad room.

The next few days they didn't have to be in the office, the only reason Gibbs called them in that night was because the guy they busted earlier wanted to confess and get a deal.

Tony and Ziva spent the next week trying to forget that night. They both failed at the challenge.

Tony was finally fed up with the stupid rule. He got in his car and drove to Gibbs house. The door to his house was always open. Tony didn't even have to think about where he would find Gibbs.

"No Gibbs I wouldn't make a rational decision I would make the decision that would save my friend that wouldn't change if she's my girlfriend or partner and I don't care what you say, that isn't going to change the way I feel about her. I don't want to hear about rule 12 because technically I haven't broken it, rule twelve says don't date a co-worker and I haven't but it doesn't say anything about falling in love."

_I knew this would happen. _"You done?"

"Yes"

"Good and you better not break her heart"

"But Gibbs I- what?"

"If you play her like all the others, I'm not driving you to the hospital after she's done with you."

"So we can date?"

"Just no grab ass in the office"

The signature 1000 watt DiNozzo grin spread across his face and he without thinking took Gibbs in a hug

"I love you, boss" he somewhat shouted

"Yeah, yeah save it for Ziva"

Tony then took off running for the car, destination: ziva's place.

**(Ziva's apartment)**

She was sitting on her bed half reading her book. She couldn't concentrate on it.

_Why does Gibbs have to be so annoying sometimes?_

She heard a knock on the door followed by "Ziva!! Open up!"

"Tony?" she opened the door to see a completely out of breath Tony DiNozzo. "What are you doing here tony?"

"I…Gibbs…we….date" he was able to force out.

"You and Gibbs are dating?" she moved out of the way so he could come in and sit down.

"No, ugh hell no Ziva. He gave us permission to date." He finally said clearly.

"Are you serious?" she was astonished that Gibbs would do that.

"Well I am very persuasive"

"Of course you are my little hairy butt" she kissed him "I have missed doing this"

"Me too sweet cheeks. Do you know what today is?"

"Thursday"

"Ok yeah but do you know what else it is?"

"Christmas eve, yes?"

"Yeah but it looks like I got my Christmas present a day early"


End file.
